Esme and the Werewolf
by multifan.bryce
Summary: This story takes place after a couple of decades(and after the last movie). What If some Wolf imprints on Esme? How would Carlisle react? Would Esme break up with him? find out...
1. Chapter 1

I know Twilight came to cinemas a long time ago and I do not think the hype is that big anymore but I personally miss a lot in the story when it comes to Esme. I think she deserves so much more, so I wrote a fanfiction about her. I hope you like it. If you have a short minute you can also write a short review, that would help me a lot.

.

PS:Have fun

.

All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer

Julian imprinted on Esme: Chapter One

Many years passed by after the big battle with the Volturis in Forks, Washington. The Cullens including Bella moved away when the people around them got older. Slowly the city got suspicious about their ongoing beauty, so they had to move away pretty fast. The city was in high alert. No one could just disappear unnoticed, especially not the most famous family. As Carlisle quit his job the howl hospital new it after what felt like seconds and on the next day every person was aware of the fact that they are going to move away. For Bella was the hardest Task to let her father behind. But her only consolation was that he wouldn't be alone, he got Su and they´re little son by his side. The second problem was even bigger, Jacob could not leave his Pack or choose between his family or Renesmee because Nessie was apart of his family already. He could not let Renesmee go without him because he imprinted on her, so he has to protect her with all cost. So Nessie decided to stay with Jacob in the Reservation. Every werewolves new about her secret in La Push. Nessie was happy and full of joy but for Bella and Edward was the thought of loosing her a big nightmare. It was hard needle(?) to say. The only hope they had was the future, they would live an amount of years apart but after that, the family would live together forever. The Cullen Clan were ready to go.

80 years later…

Everybody in Fork died the past few years, who would new the Cullens including Jacob. It was hard for Renesmee to say goodbye, he was like a father for her. Which Edward was not happy about but he couldn´t chance it. But after all she is going to remember the good memories. The Cullen´s were reunited and are going to live in their old house as bevor. As a result the problems started to happen again…

"MUM, Emmett stole my phone again! He´s such a jerk" screamed Renesmee

"Oh you little snitch, you can run but I´m going to find you"

Esme watched her children, while they messed around from the kitchen. After 80 years she had to cook for the first time again. It was weird for her as example in the old Houses or flats the kitchen was basically unused. Here and there she used a wooden spoon to hid Emmett when he did something stupid again but that was it. The wooden spoon broke most of the times, sadly.

"Oh" in this moment she dropped what was in her hand and it landed on the nearly black wooden floor.

The kitchen was new designed in a black and white style. Only 2 days ago she cleaned everything and now the floor is sprinkelt in tomato soup.

"Everything all right Esme?" came a loud voice from the living room.

"Yes…Yes. I just dropped something." She said it like it was normal for her, but it wasn´t normal. Vampires have super speed, they wouldn´t just drop something.

-It´s ridiculous- Emmett thought but he forget it after seconds because he was about to loose Renesmee in the Garden and he couln´t let her win.

Julians pov.

"I swear Jo. A big family moved in that old House in the forest on the edge of Forks. Nobody wanted to bye this luxury palace the last couple of decades. Why now?" I tried to explain to my best friend Jo but when I talk about that area in general, he just ignores me. The old fables, nobody is interested anymore, besides me. I would talk hours with grandpa about those stuff but now I can´t anymore. He´s gone. It happened years ago, I was pretty little at that time and my family didn´t want me to experience all the impact from the sadness.

"Oh no please don´t do that to me. Just shut up I`m not interested in your nonsense. Leave me alone with that okay, can we just talk about normal things like girls, please."

"No I can´t. You know that they are true so don´t act like you don´t. Your such a jerk"

I dragged myself to the sofa and dropped in the comfy fabric. I lost myself in the tells my grandpa told me about the cold creatures, they can sparkle in the sun and are unbreakable and don´t drink human blood but rather animal blood, so they are called "vegetarian". Isn´t that funny, "Vegetarian" WTF. Jacob, my grandpa, told me so much about as if he knew them, that would be cool. Just imagine that.

This city is pretty boring, the ocean is pretty cool but after 17 years I´m sick of seeing the same stuff everyday. As a werewolf I´m not allowed to leave my pack, so I´m stuck here forever. I don´t want to say it´s bad in La Push, it´s just… so boring some times. In the summer holiday me and my friends go to the beach or we run around that´s it. That´s all we do.

So yesterday I wanted to break the rules. I went to forks and chilled there for a bit, just wandering around. Looking at the shops and stuff until I realized, I could go to that really old House on the edge of forks. It wasn´t a long run, so I got there pretty fast.

And than It happened…

.

.

.

Sorry folks… a little Cliffhanger at the End. If you want I can updated the Story soon.

I hope you had fun until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights belong to Stephenie Meye

.

Last Chapter:

So yesterday I wanted to break the rules. I went to forks and chilled there for a bit, just wandering around. Looking at the shops and stuff until I realized, I could go to that really old House on the edge of forks. It wasn´t a long run, so I got there pretty fast.

And than It happened…

.

.

I still have the conversation with the chief of the pack in the back of my mind but I don´t care right now.

Jo talked with me about some girl from school, while I was thinking about other stuff until the door suddenly opened and the leader of the pack stood in the doorway. My uncle, Adahy the son of our former tribal elder, Jacob Black. Markus Black is his son the next in line. My name is Julian Black. I find Markus a little shallow but otherwise he is actually quite okay. Adahy was the first pack leader to marry a person outside of La Push, my aunt is from Seattle, Washington. So she was used to the bad weather anyway. At the time, this has led to great discussions, but my grandfather did not care.

.

"Guys, guys, guys, what did I tell you about spying? You should let people live in peace. What could have happened if she had seen you? Man Man Man, you two morons"with his sublime voice, Adahy always sounded like a leader.

A little scary if you ask me but it does its job.

"To make it clear I was not there, the idiot back there was all alone on his secret mission!" Said Jo "Okay, okay, I know I should not have gone but I had too. Just don´t ask me why" I tried to explained it to them, also I talked about the women with caramel hair and Jo just laughed and said

"Oh my god, did he imprinted on that women" Jo asked surprised

"Yes, exactly! Very funny, I'm 17. "I protested.

Nevertheless, a million questions ran through my mind: could that really be? And if so how should I approach them? But you can not influence a whole family, right? So I had never heard of it! Maybe I was impressed on the woman with the caramel-colored hair and her petite face. Questions over questions.

I certainly did not listen to Jo and Adahy anymore. I was trapped in my own thoughts.

It all happened so suddenly, I was just a young dude and then I grew up and i got this cool powers that I can not handle correctly. So why know? Why does something like that have to happen to me?

The question of whether I have imprinted on her or not, I have to clarifie immediately.

"... he did not imprinted"

My brain could pick up information again and follow the conversation. But I did not care what they talked about. I ran out the door. Now I need a clear mind. Only where? I just ran and turned into a wolf. My subconscious turned on and I did not realize how I suddenly stood in front of a house. It was lit because it's getting dark right now. How long did run? The better question is Where am I? I was suddenly aware of everything when the woman I had seen yesterday walked out of the house and was heading for the woods where I was located. I could not think straight anymore, I tried to run away so as not to be discovered, but that's where it happened …

.

Sorry folks another Cliffhanger I´m just in the mood and It fits so well. But I´m going to update soon, so don´t be mad at me.

Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo guys, here we go again.

Chapter 3

Finally we got some Esme content. Hope you all like it.

.

All rights belong to Stephenie Meye.

.

Last Chapter:

How long did I run? The better question is Where am I? I was suddenly aware of everything when the woman I have seen yesterday walked out of the house and was heading for the woods where I was located. I could not think straight anymore, I tried to run away so as not to be discovered, but that's when it happened …

Esme´s pov.

The End

I closed the book after a couple of hours. By now it was dark, I hoped for the fast return of my husband. Just the thought of my Carlisle made me happy. To feel that everyday, I am so grateful.

"Esme?" It came from the direction of the door.

"Yes" I turned around and noticed only now how still and quiet I had sat on the sofa. Rosalie stood in the doorway and looked at me questioningly. She took a few steps forward into the room.

"Rosalie, it's all right, I was just lost in thought."I tried to sound like myself but that was hard the last days.

"Esme since we moved here you are like that more often. Everything okay?" Rosalie was worried for whatever reason but I was fine. I could not complain. We lived in Forks again. The scenery is beautiful and the people are just as 80 years ago, as you would expect in a small town. I can understand my daughter's concerns, but she should not worry about it. I miss Alice and Jasper a lot because they are in Brazil, but otherwise everything is fine. I got up and hugged her, Rosalie was not a big huger but I realized how she needed it. Sometimes she needs my maternal closeness. She returned the hug and relaxed.

"Oh Rosalie, I'm for ..." I could not say any more when Emmett entered the room with loud strides. He noticed too late that we just had a moment, as he always did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stammered in surprise I gave him a sign that he should come here and intrigue himself into the embrace. He smiled at that.

After a short while, they left. Emmett said for fun

"Good night Mum" I realized how he meant the mum seriously and had to grin. I love it when they call me Mum. After all, they are, so to speak, my children whom I always wanted. I also love them as a mother loves her children.

Suddenly I smelled wet dog, I looked around in fright. Nothing. No sounds just that miserable smell, as I have not smelled it for decades. Now I had to think about Jacob, Seth and Leah. I have missed the three so much the last 80 years. There children should now have children again. Bella was at Jacob's funeral last year. Of course, only in the background, so she could take a closer look at the growth of the pack. Bella talked a lot. Jacob's death was heartbreaking. Renesmee needed a lot of support during this time. She misses him every single day. But Bella handled his death better than expected. Well, she lost almost all memories of him, by becoming a vampire.

Renesmee helped, to be close to us, mostly with me or Bella. Edward reminded her too much of the father figure Jacob was for her. It was not easy for him as Renesme left. It helped them both that in the end everything turned out well.

I looked out the window again, nothing. Only the darkness and the big trees that I was used too. The front door opened as if by itself and suddenly I was at the forest entrance.

The closer I got to the forest, the stronger the smell became. I decided to go right along the trees.

`brum`

A car, my love. I turned around and saw my husband's Mercedes. Not to believe how the cars have changed in the last decades. My husband got out, but even 10 meters away, I could see the tiredness in his eyes, he certainly had a long day. I also know what will help him there. With great joy, I ran into his arms. His lips touch mine and he dropped all his stuff to hug me. His scent was human. I know that he comes into daily contact with people blood, but the smell is too strong not to notice him, but I was able to get used to it in the last few centuries. He heard me wrinkle my nose and let me sink back down to the wet forest floor.

"I am sorry..."

"Carlisle, sweetheart, you do not have to be sorry"

"I love you"

"And I love you" This brightened his mood. He picks up his bags from the floor and we went into the house together. In doing so, I forgot my reason why I was out there completely.

.

.

sooo folks until next time. But I´m going to update soon, so don´t be mad at me.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo guys, here we go again.

Chapter 4

? Hope you all like it.

.

All rights belong to Stephenie Meye.

.

Last Chapter:

He heard me wrinkle my nose and let me sink back down to the wet forest floor.

"I am sorry..."

"Carlisle, sweetheart, you do not have to be sorry"

"I love you"

"And I love you" This brightened his mood. He picks up his bags from the floor and we went into the house together. In doing so, I forgot my reason why I was out there completely.

.

.

"Oh ... Esme the bath was a great idea, I feel like I have been reborn!" said Carlisle as he kissed me on the lips and put me in his strong arms. He started to walk into the bedroom to do some adult stuff, as in our honeymoon.

"I love you," I said between our kisses

"I love you too honey" with that he started kissing my body.

/

Meanwhile ...

I'm so lucky, she did not find me. Fortunately, her husband came home, otherwise that would have been really embarrassing.

I fell silently to the ground

Relief poured through my body.

I saw her again. What's her name? I have to know that now.

I scrambled back to my feet in a heartbeat.

"Oh shit" when I looked up and saw who stood in front of me I immediately froze. At first I knew the face, but where from ...?

Anyway, this man just straight up stared at me with his yellow eyes. You could thing that with those eyes he could look into my soul. After thinking that, he changed his expression and did not look so dark anymore. Could he read my thoughts? If so, then he hears what I think right now.

He smiled and did a malicious laugh. As if he had just stolen the chocolate from a child.

Was that a yes or something?

He did not move, so I did the same. We stood there what felt like eternity. His sparkling skin shined in the moonlight. It kind of paralyzed me in a way that I never experienced before which was oddly strange. We kept eye contact the howl time, which was funny because I had to blink a great number of times but that man in front of me blinked once maybe I really don´t know, If I just imaged that.

I want to leaver now! How can I get out of here the fastest way possible? Race, no he is, wait ... he's just a human why am I scared of him I could just run away.

But in that moment, the guy started to move closer to me. At this point this guy scared the hell out of me so I just went of into the woods, as fast as possible.

The trees just scurried past me, sometimes the branches clap in my face but that I didn´t care. I just wanted to leave. As it looked, the guy did not follow me, so I slowed down to realize where I was.

Holy crab where did I end up here? It is pretty dark but through my dogs eyes I can see in the dark, what is really cool. It looks like I'm in a huge clearing, it looks like the trees have been torn out in a perfectly shaped circle, weird. Although it was pitch black, the clearing is brightly lit. An almost magical place.

Edward's pov.

The house didn´t chanced the last decades. At least not from the inside. In the last few days we have painted the house and brought it to fruition. It shines again in all its glory. The kitchen is complete new and the living room got a new TV because of Emmet and Renesme. They are addicted to video games just like in the past. Bella and I moved into our little house. I have so many good memories with her in those rooms, I can´t wait to love her in our lovely little fairy tail.

I was getting ready for my hunt when I heard new thoughts. I didn´t hear that voice before, who could it be? I approached and suddenly it hit me like a blow. A werewolf. How could that be? They could not have changed in the last decades. There were no vampires. He has been here before

("as the woman I had seen yesterday from the house." thought the werewolf). Which woman? Does he mean Rosalie, Esme or maybe Bella. Bella, if he even touches her hair, I'll kill that wet smelly dog, the agreement or not.

Family meeting, now!

But before I could think out loud, I heard Esme go down the stairs to the front door and she headed towards the forest. That´s unusual. Wouldn´t she know that someone was there or did she just wants to find out who it is? Now I could see the wolf, Julian, standing behind a fir and staring at Esme, I had the feeling he would like her without knowing her. Julian's eyes froze when he notices Esme but I was wondering why Esme did not see him? She would at least have to smell him!

She ran towards him but not directly. She knew there was something, she just did not know where.

`brum`

It must be Carlisle. Esme was immediately distracted by her husband and no longer payed attention to the wolf.

Both of them, having greeted each other generously, went straight to the house: I no longer paid much attention to them, but turned to Julian. He fell to the ground, not because he was weak but out of relief. Everyone was in the house except Alice and Jasper, as well as Bella and Renesmee chasing.

Up close I could feel his need for affection.

.

And when Julian abruptly run into the darkness, I did not feel compelled to follow him.

That was a case for a big family meeting.

But first I had to arrange my thoughts after I was so close to him, he almost didn´t know that I was a Vampire.

A new generation of wolves is back in Forks, fabulous.

Julian, I could hear in his mind how much he was attracted to our house, or of a person. Was it Esme? It looked like at least that.

("Please come to the living room as soon as possible, we have something to discuss!")

I ran myself and was in the living room with Carlisle and Esme at the same time.

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme sounded worried, she did not like such kind of family talk. This has always been associated with bad news.

"The werewolves are back"

I heard them both catch their breath, even though they did not need it. Her thoughts were literally screaming for questions! Not because there were werewolves again, but why that was so important to me. If only they knew.

Esme's pov.

At first I was shocked, but then I understood. Of course, they came back because we came back. Their biggest enemies. But why was that so important to Edward? My son was a big mystery again.

"It makes sense," I thought out loud

"That's what we expected." Carlisle agreed with me

"What's wrong dad? Spill it out!" that came from the direction of the door. Renesmee and Bella were back and involved in the conversation.

"Nessie your choice of words please!" I reminded my granddaughter with a sluggish face

"A wolf ... well ... he's watching us ... actually he's watching ... Esme"

That was a punch in my stomach. At first I didn´t even understand what Edward said but after a couple of minutes I understood. I felt my body cramp, my face tensed. I had to look like I saw a ghost. I slowly stammered backwards until I reached the couch and plopped on it. I sat upright and squeezed my hands together. Still in shock. That was too much for me. Carlisle moved a few inches from his spot, I could see how his thoughts also rolled over. He was stuck to the floor, he did not even blink. I wanted to get up and calm him down, but I could not move. It felt like an eternity. Trapped in my thoughts, like a statue.

"Esme everything okay?" I did not notice how Nessie sat down next to me and put an arm around me. The hug did well, it brought me back to reality.

"I ... can not think straight. I think your grandfather has a harder time. "Carlisle still had not moved.

"Carlisle I understand you, but do not worry so much. Julian has no evil in his head, he does not want to hurt her." Edward tried to convince Carlisle to understand that Julian is not dangerous at all but his father didn´t even listen to his words

("Julien, Julien, …)

Carlisle's POV.

That can not be true, that´s not allowed to happen. Why? Why my Esme. What would have happened if I had not come home earlier? He would have attacked her. Maybe hurt or worse. You can not trust young werewolves. How could I put her in danger? We should never have moved to Folks again. This was a big mistake.

"Carlisle, you are not to blame. Nothing happened."

("Edward stay out of my thoughts")

Edward pulled back and understood that I needed time.

I looked Esme in the eye for the first time. They were filled with fear. Her face was even paler than usual and her beautiful smile, which I had always loved about her, was gone. My body relaxed and I joined my wife.

"Nessie, come honey we'll let them have some time, would you like something to eat?" Bella tried to get Edward and Renesmee out of the room, with success.

At the latest when I was alone with Esme she snuggled up to me. I love her so much, just the idea she might get hurt makes me crazy. I took her in my lap and hugged her as tight as I could. I kissed her hair and stroked her back. Slowly she relaxed.

"Carlisle, do you think what I think?" She asked softly

"Darling, if this Julian follows you, it might just have one reason." I did not mean to say it, but it was obvious

"He has imprinted on you"

.

.

Da da dam. That´s a shock right?! But I´m going to update soon, so don´t be mad at me.

Peace out.

L


	5. Chapter 5

Yo guys, here we go again.

Chapter 4

? Hope you all like it.

.

All rights belong to Stephenie Meye.

.

Last Chapter:

"Nessie, come honey we'll let them have some time, would you like something to eat?" Bella tried to get Edward and Renesmee out of the room, with success. Bella couldn´t go wothout looking at Esme a last time, she was so not herself anymore and that made Bella incredible sad.

At the latest when I was alone with Esme she snuggled up to me. Even if she is not warm, I love her closeness all the more. I love her so much, just the idea she might get hurt makes me crazy. A life without her wouldn´t work. Before she came into my life, it was dark and lonely but now It´s full of love and joy.

I took her in my lap and hugged her as tight as I could. I kissed her hair and stroked her back. Slowly she relaxed in my company.

"Carlisle, do you think what I think?" She asked softly looking me directly into my eyes.

"Darling, if this Julian follows you, it might just have one reason." I did not mean to say it, but it was obvious to me at least.

"He imprinted on you, my darling"

.

.

.

Julian's pov.

I rang the bell. The door was a wooden color and pretty big.

The door opened and I walked in. To my surprise, I have no idea who opened the door. My feet do not move because I infest them. Suddenly I stood in the living room with a big piano and some couches and a really big TV. It was huge and beautifully decorated, a little oldfashioned. All over the walls hung old pictures and generally old things where spreed over the howl room, like vases or so. I do not know much about old things, not like Esme. With her beaming smile, she greeted me with a cold hug. I realized how she twitched at my warm body. It was not normal for me to touch such a cold thing, but it gave me comfort, I immediately felt safe and wanted. The house was surprisingly bright through the many windows.

I walked along a short corridor along the walls, many paintings, probably very old paintings or something.

In the garden everyone was united and sat on the outside couch. Why did it all seem so familiar to me? I'm here for the first time right? No one looked at me funny or commented on my smell. That surprised me, why did I think so. Why should she get upset with my smell? I shower regularly.

...

"Everything okay Julian?" Esme noticed my tight expression.

Wait a minute…

am I dreaming?

How do I know her name? Did she really mean that?

"Yes, everything is fine, just … never mind"

But suddenly I forgot everything and sat next to Emmett on the couch and played along, as if I had done this all my life.

I startled. My whole bed wobbled and I realized too slowly that everything was a dream. It was still dark outside and the house was quiet as never before. My eyes immediately got used to the darkness and the security was gone. The feeling of being at home and feeling loved was simply gone. I felt only cold and loneliness. So I had been dreaming, all this! It made me sad, I wanted to go back to this place right away.

Esme, Esme I finally knew her name but where did that come from?

I need answers now, otherwise I'll go crazy. I can hardly drive to her house and knock.

("Yo, ey Esme what's up?")

But I can drive to a house, Jo.

My steps were barely audible and I moved quietly towards the front door. Through the hall, past the doors of my siblings, I heard them snore. And through the door I went into the cool night air. Jo lived a few streets away from me, so I decided to walk and not use the car, that would be too noise anyways. It was quite cool, but my body quickly got used to it. The houses passed by me. Here and there I could hear a few animals in the nearby forest, but that's it. Otherwise complete silence.

Jo's house was smaller than mine. When I stepped on the porch it cracked under my feet. So I walked around the house and knocked gently on Jo's window.

"Jo ... Jo ... Jo" I tried to be quiet but somehow I had to wake him up.

"Yes?" I saw a sleepy Jo jump out of his window, he rolled over. At least now he is awake. I helped him off the floor.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I need to talk to you urgently. It's super important and can change my whole life! "I talked fast, a bit too fast.

"And that could not wait until tomorrow! Do you know what time it is? Did you ever think that I could use my sleep! "He looked angry. Oh well, I could not need that temper right now!

"I already said that I'm sorry, only I can not sleep and you're with the only one I can talk to"

"Are you listening to me or do you want to go back to bed?" I tried to wake up the friend in him, he must help me!

"Yeah okay but let´s go somewhere else I'll sleep later" Jo sounded interested. This is important.

"OK"

/

We went to the forest, past the big trees. We knew each other and immediately found our favorite spot, although it was outside the reserve. In the dark, ordinary people would have problems seeing something, but it was easy for us.

I just told him everything, I always thought that would only make girls but I needed that now and Jo was really a good listener. He nodded or agreed briefly, but never interrupted me. When I finished, he was speechless. I've never seen him like that, otherwise he always has such a big mouth (which is true this time werewolf and so).

"Ok bro, that was a lot. I did not think that you´re so depressed that would be only a short phase."

"I do not know what's going on ..."

Suddenly I smelled something strange, bear blood.

"Do you smell that?" I asked

"Yes, I noticed already. Shall we have a look? "

"Yes"

I became skeptical, what would kill a bear except another bear. We followed the smell a few kilometers to the north. Hunters usually do not leave their prey!

...

It was right in front of us. A pitch-black bear. But no big pool of blood as you would expect. Only two small points on the neck.

"Haha maybe it was a vampire", as Jo pronounced this, I suddenly realized what lay ahead. A bear sucked by vampires. It turned my stomach. I handed myself directly to the next bush.

"Yo, are you okay?"

`Somebody runs very fast over the floor`

"What was that?" Jo and I immediately went into combat. Scanned the area and waited for the attack, but no one came. I rubbed my mouth clean.

I smelled that sweet smell out of my dream. Could that be, no that´s ...

"Esme?" I said when I saw her

/

Carlisle's POV.

She does not speak to meany more, just sitting in my lap in silence. I hope I didn´t scare her. It could well have happened. I sincerely hope that I am wrong! As I looked at her for a long time, I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. The last time went hunting was a week ago with me. After that I never saw that she left the house after that. She will starve herself, when I´m not going to let that happen. Maybe a quick Hunt will help her, forget her problems for a pit.

"Esme?" I tried not to scare her and slowly bring her out of her trance.

"Yes" she sounded normal, as if nothing had happened in the last hours.

"Darling, do you want to go hunting with me?"

"You need it urgently!"

"Yes, gladly." She stood up with slow movements.

...

We were lucky to meet a big bear right away. But mostly we leave bigger animals alone to avoid paying attention. Today it was different she had to distract herself and drink a little more.

When we were done and ready to leave we heard voices. They were not from our children and they were far away. Humans wouldn´t wander around at that godfull hour so who was it?

"Can you hear that?" Esme asked softly, only for my ears to hear.

"Yes," my instinct told me, take her out of here. But what should happen, some strange humans couldn´t hurt use. Maybe they are wounded or something like that.

"We should go, Carlisle, please." Esme was scared, but why?

"Yes darling" I took her hand and ran.

But suddenly I smelled two wet dogs and stopped, now I knew who was there. I went in defense. But…

"Esme?" The one boy asked, not two meters away from us. Why did he know her name? Why did he sound as if he knew Esme. Am I dreaming? Is that really happening?

Esme moved away from my grasp and walked slowly towards the werewolves. I grabbed her hand again and hold it as tight as I could.

"Carlisle, let me go! I have to talk to this Julian, I need answers "I could not.

She pulled and pulled but I could not let her go. Her arm started to tear in one place and I noticed how much I pushed. I let go immediately. She looked at me angrily, so she has never looked at me. The hatred was literally written on her face. She started moving. I stopped, I could not move as if I had been frozen. How could she?

Esme's pov

It was wonderful to spend time with Carlisle alone. I had missed him.

But today was not a good day. I saw the lights disappear outside and the darkness came out. I sat in the living room with Carlisle for hours. I was lost in my thoughts.

...

The bear did me good, I noticed how the warm blood warmed my stomach and my body gained energy. I forgot all my worries for a moment.

...

Why did he stop me, I have to talk to this Julian. Why did my skills fail in his area? Why did he know me? Why was not he afraid of me? Why did it feel so right to talk to him now! I have to go to him. I pulled and tried to get away from Carlisle but he held me back. Why didn´t he let me go, I can take care of myself. But when I looked into his eyes I realized what was going on. He was afraid. He froze and did not realize that he became a stone without emotion. Eventually, I pulled so hard that my arm gave a little and he woke up. Carlisle immediately let go and looked at me in surprise. But I had to go, it was no different.

…

Da da dam. That´s a shock right?! But I´m going to update soon, so don´t be mad at me.

Peace out.

L


	6. Chapter 6

Yo guys, here we go again.

Chapter 6

? Hope you all like it.?

.

All rights belong to Stephenie Meye.

.

Last Chapter:

.

Why did he stop me, I have to talk to this Julian. Why did my skills fail in his area? Why did he know me? Why was not he afraid of me? Why did it feel so right to talk to him now! I have to go to him. I pulled and tried to get away from Carlisle but he held me back. Why didn´t he let me go, I can take care of myself. But when I looked into his eyes I realized what was going on. He was afraid. He froze and did not realize that he became a stone without emotion. Eventually, I pulled so hard that my arm gave a little and he woke up. Carlisle immediately let go and looked at me in surprise. But I had to go, it was no different.

.

.

.

I stepped out from behind the trees and my sight hit the boys like a slap in the face. Julian knew who I am and blushed slightly. I took a few steps to get a better look at him, but his friend backed away, he started to attack. Julian turned abruptly and growled at him. Now he had hate-felt eyes and I saw him standing between me and his friend. He tried to protect me.

"Go now Jo, I can do it now without you!" Julian spoke louder than needed

"No, I will not let you alone with that" Jo said this in a retorted voice.

"Go!" Julian became increasingly unfriendly.

"No"

"Julian" now I spoke. The words came out of my mouth without me thinking about it. Too late.

Julian turned around. He was not prepared for my words. He looked at me, right in my eyes and he started. His faces expression soften and he smiled a little. I returned the smile.

Suddenly it looked like if he was in a coma but with his eyes open. What does he see? After his facial expression he was happy he started to smirked.

He walked to me with open arms, just about to hug me. It came so suddenly that I was surprised. For a brief moment my arms hung down on my body until I found the strength to hug him back. I noticed how warm he was. A nice feeling and so familiar. He was not at all surprised at how cold I was. He looked me in the eye with the happiest expression I have ever seen. Everything happened so fast and only now I realized that he imprinted on me. At least I suspected it. It was like Jacob back then, just as he had described it.

"Esme" he said quietly. We broke the hug but our hands were still holding together.

"Julian" I did not feel romantic love. Rather than one of my children would stand in front of me. But that Carlisle understood quite wrong. Because in that moment he appeared behind me and did not look happy. I noticed this only because Julian started to look worried and squished my hands. I turned around. I looked into my husband's face, but he looked so full of hate

"Do not touch her again" he sounded angrier than ever.

Carlisle came up to us and swallowed our hands out, as he stood between us like a wall. But I did´nt want that.

"Carlisle!" I yelled at him. He understands everything wrong, his jealous thoughts dazzled the truth.

"Do not tell me what I have to do. Esme is not yours!" Julian screamed

"Esme, Esme" recalls his voice. That only made him angrier. Julian began to shiver and sweat. Carlisle understood more quickly what happened than me and ripped me a few meters away from Julian. He transformed.

The situation went too far. I introduced myself between Julian and Carlisle.

"Stop it!" I shouted

"It can not go on like this, Julian calm down, everything is okay. And you, Carlisle relaxes"

For a brief moment I had the feeling that Carlisle was looking at me with love. That moment gave me hope that this situation will turn out well, but his lovely face disappeared as he looked at Julian again.

"Julian go home, we talk tomorrow" I said and smiled at Julian.

-Nobody noticed how Jo left.-

Julian knurled briefly, understood and left.

"Carlisle please understand. I ... I ... I do not know why, but he seems so familiar. "

"Do you love him?" When he asked me that question, I collapsed inwardly. How could he believe that? I love him more than anything else in the world, more than my own life and he thinks I would love Julian, I could not believe it.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" He sounded sad. Deep sad.

I could not look him in the eye anymore.

"How dare you?" And with these words I disappeared in the woods, I ran home as fast as I could.

/

Julian's pov.

I ... I could not believe it. If it feels like that, then I have probably imprinted on Esme, but her husband is not so enthusiastic about it. I can describe it hard but I love her in a different way. Like a mother but slight different.

When I heard her voice my head turned and I saw part of my and her future ... together. A beautiful future. She cooked and I sat in a chair across from her, watching her movements. My biggest fear is losing her. I have seen her husband's eyes. He would love to kill me if he could.

I do not want to lose her. Never...

Rosalie's pov.

Emmett and I spent a wonderful weekend in Alaska. We had not seen the Tanaly´s in such a long time. But when we got home I realized something, something was off.

"Emmett?" He had already disappeared upstairs to turn off our bags.

"Yes"

"Come here darling, please"

"What is?"

"Something is wrong"

At that moment someone opened the door, I expected Edward or else if not ... Esme.

She looked deeply hurt and if she could cry she probably would. I was very worried! In no second I was with her to hug her. I felt her relaxing on my body and sobbing. We sank together to the ground, but without loosening the grip.

"Esme ... what happened?" I did not know that I could speak that way, so sensitively. When it came to my mother ... oh, if someone just gave her a hair touch. That would be the last time that person would see the sun. With that we stood up, I looked Esme into her eyes. She tried to answer but...

"I ... Carlisle," she continued sobbing

Emmett came from behind and hugged me and Esme. She was almost lost, big among us. But this feeling of security is only at home. By Esme.

...

She did not come out of her room for hours. Nessie had already dared enter and lay a bit with Esme on her bed but after a few hours she went back and reported.

"So she was not talkative. I just know that she is very hurt and she would have liked more support from Carlisle. "

All were brought up to date with the story of Esme and this wolf. I can understand Carlisle but he overreacted.

We all sat in the living room. Also Alice and Jasper, who meanwhile came back home.

"I'm going up now! I have to apologize to her! "Carlisle sounded desperate. Seeing Esme suffer was hard to bear for him. For all of us.

Carlisle's POV.

I am so incredibly sorry. I just want to lie in bed with her and explain everything. The feeling of insecurity took over me, that it was about protecting Esme.

I went up the stairs to our room at human speed. But ... somehow I did not smell her anymore. I opened the door but she wasn´t there. The window was wide open and I suspected something bad.

"She's gone" it sounded more desperate than I wanted it to sound. But I said it so quietly that nobody heard it. When I went down everyone looked at me puzzled and asked what is going on.

"She is gone"

Alice was surprised and you have to say, nothing but really nothing can surprise Alice. She knows everything before you know it. This scared me.

("Edward, is it true that Alice can not see her future anymore?")

("Carlisle I'm sorry to disappoint you, but unfortunately yes.")

"Could you please stop so that we can be involved in your conversation, it's about our mum after all"

Rosalie began to complain. But it touched me as she spoke about Esme. She was not the hard and cold Rosalie, but the compassionate and timid Rosalie.

"Ahm, when I am allowed to talk for once" Nessie started.

"Since Alice used to call me every day to ask how I am doing ... I guess Esme is staying close to wolves" that hit me hard. I realized she was with him.

"She's with him" came out of my mouth until I ran out the door.

.

.

.

Da da dam. That´s a shock right?! But I´m going to update soon, so don´t be mad at me.

Peace out.

L


	7. Chapter 7

Yo guys, here we go again.

Chapter 7

? Hope you all like it.?

.

All rights belong to Stephenie Meye.

.

Last Chapter:

"She is gone"

Alice was surprised and you have to say, nothing but really nothing can surprise Alice. She knows everything before you know it. This scared me.

("Edward, is it true that Alice can not see her future anymore?")

("Carlisle I'm sorry to disappoint you, but unfortunately yes.")

"Could you please stop so that we can be involved in your conversation, it's about our mum after all"

Rosalie began to complain. But it touched me as she spoke about Esme. She was not the hard and cold Rosalie, but the compassionate and timid Rosalie.

"Ahm, when I am allowed to talk for once" Nessie started.

"Since Alice used to call me every day to ask how I am doing ... I guess Esme is staying close to wolves" that hit me hard. I realized she was with him.

"She's with him" came out of my mouth until I ran out the door.

.

.

.

Esme's Pov.

When Nessie left the room I felt surprisingly empty. As if part of me was missing. I need answers, now.

My body felt heavy, but I got out of bed and headed for the wardrobe. I needed something neutral, something to run around. Getting your head clear is just the thing. Just running does not distract me. I could ... no that ... I can not do that to Carlisle. He would break the contract to see me. But la Push literally attracted me. I could not stay here, I was dressed in two seconds and jumped out of the window and ran.

The feeling of freedom permeated my body, I was happy, even with all my problems I was happy. Today was a nice warm day and every time the sun touched me I shone like hundreds of diamonds.

"Esme?"

I was thrown out of my thoughts and suddenly stood in front of Julian and his pack, in the reserve. I broke the contract, now the truce is over. I froze and looked at a dozen werewolves who wanted to mangle me into a thousand pieces. But I was not afraid, not at all. I looked into Julian's brown eyes and realized how tense he was.

"Esme, ahhh, yes you ... well ... in the reserve"

"Do you go blood-sucking beast now or you'll never see your little vampire friends again?" Jo was mad at me, just why. I stretched at his words and just wanted to get away. But I was frozen by his starring.

As Jo spoke, Julian growled out of his deepest core.

"You will not touch her, otherwise you will miss your head tomorrow"

"Julian, you swore your loyalty to the pack and now you're on the side of this monster," said Markus, the pack leader

"Stop it! She's not a monster and well ... I ... I've imprinted on her, so you're not allowed to bend her hair." Now he laughed, he suddenly realized that and just got him right.

I started to talk but nothing came, I did not have the words.

What should I do.

Should I run or talk or ... or …

"I should go, I'm so sorry I entered your country ..."

But then I was interrupted by a noise that I will never forget. Everyone was in human form, but a young girl began to shiver and sweat heavily. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I did not know what happened, but Julian understood immediately. Not a second passed and he was by my side, I could feel the heat coming from him. His brown eyes ... he was scared. I had not seen that sparkle of pure fear for 80 years. After the big fight it became quite calm. We looked at each other, but were brought back to reality by the girl's screams. Julian responded through his instincts, his movements precise and precise. He grabbed me and I did not back off. He swung me into his arms like a bride and ran. He had no idea that I could walk myself, but for a moment I enjoyed his warmth and his strong grip. I had the feeling he was afraid to let go, because he ran much further than necessary. When he finally took me off, he blushed.

What just happened?

"Esme everything okay?" He sounded worried

"Yeah, just what happened, is the girl doing well? And we practice politeness again, young man! "

"Sorry I did not have time to ask you, it was too dangerous. I could not put you in danger. I'm so sorry. But with werewolves transforming for the first time is not to jokes "

"That's it. I can take care of myself. "I was not angry, but the new feelings scared me. I did not feel like he is one of my children anymore. What does that mean for our future? I certainly will not fall in love with him. I just hope he does not make false hopes.

"Julian I have to go now."

"Oh yes okay, see you then, hopefully" and with that he ran back towards the reserve.

I can say after that my life changed abruptly. Well, Carlisle was mad at me for letting a "dog", as he called Julian, enter the house. But later he realized how loving and humorous Julian is. The children get on well with him, thank God. His pack had to come to terms with it, which was hard to beat. My life finally returned to normal and I gained a new family member.

The End

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

So you guys that was my story but don´t be sad because I have some short one shots in my mind for this beautiful duo. I really don´t know when I can post because school is a real bitch right now so don´t be mad at me. It could take days, weeks or month. I´m sorry

.

Hope you enjoyed my story abot Esme ans Julian.

.

Please review If you haven´t already…

L


End file.
